


[Podfic] He's Not Dead(It Just Looks That Way)

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Mild Bite Play, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, alternate universe-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Four random moments in MCR's unlives during tour and the one time everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] He's Not Dead(It Just Looks That Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He's Not Dead (It Only Looks That Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589568) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



  
**Download Links:** (Right Click, Save as) [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/He's%20Not%20Dead.mp3) 29MB | [m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/He's%20Not%20Dead%20\(It%20Only%20Looks%20That%20Way\).m4b) 18MB

**Author's Note:**

> Luce bought a podfic for [Aka's fund raiser](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/296073.html) and I couldn't be more honored to record this. I was even surprised that I hadn't already because VAMPIRE TRIAD FRANK/RAY/GERARD and PATRCK/MIKEY. *flaily hands* It was a romp to record and the first podfic of any real length that I've actually recorded recently and posted in the last four months. Luce, thank you for helping me to get unpod-blocked with this delicious and fantastic story! ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
